Who will get the Princess' heart?
by curiousoyster
Summary: The two silver bullets. Can they pierce Ai's heart or will the Black Organization beat them to it? Chapter 4 is up! : Another cover is blown and darkness is creeping in.
1. Chapter 1

"Ohayou Gozaimasu", whispered a familiar voice. Subaru moved his head in his sleep trying to discern where the voice is coming from. It sounds like the sweet gentle voice of... It can't be. She's dead. But what if... He felt a nibble on his ear and Subaru woke up with a start. He sat down on his bed. The rays of the sun have barely seeped in through the window. Was it a dream? It felt so real. He looked beside him and a woman was propped up on her elbow smiling slyly at him. She had long brown hair. She looked like... But no. It can't be her. He tried to compose himself and asked the stranger with the familiar face, "Who are you? What are you doing on my bed?"

"Oh please. You don't know me?" The woman sat on his lap and started unbuttoning his pajama top. "I'll help you remember.", she said with a suggestive smile. Subaru put his hand on her back and gently moved it upwards until he was touching the back of her neck. He pulled her closer. When they were but a breath apart, Subaru ripped off her mask.

"My, oh my. Always so difficult.", sighed Vermouth. "Why can't you just play along? I was starting to have fun."

"What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't the first question be, who I am? So you do know me. Question is, who are you?"

Subaru and Vermouth looked at each other for a few seconds without saying a word in that awkward position. Subaru broke the silence. "Are you an actress? I think you were in that movie. Uh, what was it called? Am I still dreaming?" Vermouth sighed and said yes. She made him fall asleep again and she got up. "Seems like he's no one special." And with that, she left the room and left Subaru sound asleep.

In the break of dawn, the sun's ray lit up a side of Subaru's face and showed a glistening tear._ I miss you Akemi_.

* * *

It was raining heavily and Ai was slumped on the table in Shinichi's living room. On the table were two empty Bourbon bottles. She was weeping along with the rain, unleashing all the sadness and bitterness beneath her stoic facade - her lost family that she deeply misses, Shinichi whom she loves but is madly in love with another, the Black Organization tracking her down. So many thoughts were floating in her woozy mind and she just let her wet face bury in her arms. Suddenly she heard the door open and Subaru was standing in the living room's doorway. Her head was in a mess and she couldn't think of what to do. It's shameful to be seen like that but she didn't have energy left to care.

Subaru went to her and saw the empty bottles. "You drank all this? What's the problem?"

"Leave me alone. You're not even supposed to be here. Shouldn't you be in the woods camping?"

"The weather turned for the worse and I needed to go back. Let's get you to bed Princess."

Subaru lifted up Ai in his arms and proceeded to bring her to a spare room. As he was walking in the hallway, Ai began to shiver. She grabbed his sweater and shook uncontrollably. Subaru ran to the room and wrapped her in a blanket. Still, Ai's tremors continued. He hugged Ai tightly and told her it's going to be okay. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Perhaps the alcohol is taking its toll on the young girl's body. He didn't know what else to do save to keep her safely in his arms and wait for the fit to pass.

* * *

The sun has started illuminating the room with its fresh rays. Ai slowly opened her eyes and she felt a sharp pain in her head. That's right. She was reckless enough to drink too much whiskey the night before. She tried again to look around her. She was in a room. But she didn't drink there last night. Wait. Someone's arms are wrapped around her. She was shocked. Whose arms are these? Where is she? What actually happened? Even if it pained her head, she looked up to see the face who owned these arms. Subaru-san! Why was he there? Wasn't he on a camping trip? Oh God. Did he see her in a mess? Her head was aching with the slightest movement and she grasped her head with her hands. Her hair was thicker than usual. She looked at her hands. They were not a little girl's hands. Crap. She got bigger. Subaru saw her get bigger?! Worse, did he see her almost naked in Ai's clothes? When it rains, it indeed pours. Shit is pouring like a broken tap. She needed to get her head straight. What to do. What to do.

In the midst of her mini panic attack, Subaru stirred and started opening his eyes. Shiho didn't know what to do so she pretended to be asleep and lay in his arms motionlessly. "I thought you had awoken Princess.", Subaru said with a smile. He then imagined her sitting on top of him and removing his sweater. _Damn you Vermouth. No. This is Princess. I must not think this way. I'm here to protect her. I promised her sister. Nothing more._

He carefully moved Shiho from his arms to the bed and gently walked out of the room to prepare breakfast in the kitchen. When Shiho was sure that he had gone, she opened her eyes and thought of an escape plan again. She got up despite her massive headache and tried hard to think. Shoot, she was barely clothed in Ai's clothes underneath the blanket. _First, I need some clothes._ She tiptoed around the room opening drawers and closet doors trying to look for clothes to wear. She was browsing for clothes in a closet and she heard her stomach grumble. "Sounds like you're hungry.", said a male voice. In her surprise, she dropped her blanket and turned around to see Subaru standing at the door. She realized her blanket was on the floor and quickly picked it up, her face all red. _Shiho, what's wrong with you? Compose yourself!_ "I think breakfast will help perk you up.", Subaru said with a smile. Shiho remained quiet. "Well, I prepared breakfast in the kitchen. Get yourself dressed Princess. I'll be there." And with that, Subaru closed the door and walked away.

_Shiho, put yourself together! People can't see you in a mess. Especially this Subaru guy. He gives you the creeps remember? Don't let down your guard!_ She took a deep breath and changed her clothes. It's okay. I can handle this. She took another deep breath and headed to the kitchen.

Subaru stood up as she entered and said, "You look wonderful in those clothes Princess." _Wonderful? These are just oversized pajamas. _"Come, eat your breakfast." He moved the chair for Shiho and tucked her in. He put a napkin on her lap and sat across her, his elbows propped up the table, smiling beneath his hands, observing her from beneath his spectacles. Shiho tasted his banana pancakes and they were good. She also sipped from her hot chocolate. "How is it?", Subaru inquired. "How was your sleep Princess?"

_Why does he keep calling me Princess? He should just call me... I don't know. Does he know the truth now? Damn it. Princess it is._ "It's delicious. Thank you for preparing this for me. I slept comfortably."

"Bananas help with hangovers I've heard. You drank quite a lot last night. The Professor was worried about you." _Shit. The Professor. He would be very disappointed in me. What did this man tell him? _As though reading her thoughts, Subaru replied with a smile, "I told him you're fine and you just had a sleepover here." Shiho just continued eating her pancakes in silence.

After finishing her breakfast, Shiho had a clearer mind. She was ready to find out what this Subaru guy actually knows about last night. Better to fix the damage now than later. "Thank you for the breakfast again. So. What do you..." Just then, the door opened and Conan came running towards the kitchen. He saw Shiho and Subaru on the table and he looked at Shiho alarmingly. "Conan, what brings you here?", asked Subaru. "Oh, uh, I was just looking for..." "She's right here.", Subaru answered promptly and smiled at Shiho. Shit. So he does know. Oh God. Conan and Shiho froze in silence as their secret is revealed to Subaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I just want to say thanks for your support. This is my very first fan fiction and your kind words are very encouraging. Stay tuned!

* * *

TWO

"Why are you two so serious?", Subaru said in a curious tone. The two just looked at each other, not sure what to say. "I think it would be best to bring her to the Professor's place.", Subaru said good-naturedly . The three of them went to the Professor's house. Conan wanted to talk in private with Shiho but he didn't want to seem suspicious so he waited until they were inside.

They rang the Professor's doorbell and he answered the door. He was shocked to see Ai in her older body and he led the three inside. The four of them were sitting in silence carefully measuring what should be said, when the Professor finally spoke up,

"Subaru-san, you said Haibara was at your place tonight."

"Yeah Haibara Ai...na-san, right?", he said looking at Shiho for confirmation. Shiho barely nodded.

The Professor and Conan looked at each other upon hearing this name.

"She said she's your little girl's older sister and she went to my place by mistake. It was quite dark last night and it was raining heavily so I suppose she mistook my house for yours. Where's that little girl by the way?"

Older sister... The Professor still a bit startled by this misunderstanding made up a story of Ai being sick and currently resting. Meanwhile, Conan dragged Shiho to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"Is that true what he said? You said you're Ai's older sister? He didn't see you transform?"

Shiho was deep in thought. _Why did he lie? He definitely saw me transform. Or did he? I'm confused._

"Hey are you listening? This is risky."

Shiho mouthed a yes and assured Conan that she was her true form the whole night and that Subaru knew nothing. Conan knew this was a good thing but he still couldn't feel relief. Something was still off. Could they be lying? _I doubt Ai would make up a lie with Subaru. I'm overthinking this. Everything's fine._

* * *

The kids just got out of school and were heading home. Ai felt bad lying to Conan so she decided to come clean. Conan was deep in thought and Ai said, "Hey, are you still thinking about the other day?"

Conan just looked at her a bit dazed.

_I guess not_. "Uh, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, uh, I saw Ran hanging out with another guy earlier today and I'm wondering who that guy is."

"Oh.'" _Ran again huh. Well, what's new. _

"Did you want to talk about anything?"

"Oh, uh, nothing important."

"Is it about the other day?"

Ai was about to speak when Conan was suddenly struck. He then hurriedly ran away from them. Ai looked on to see where he went and yes, he ran after Ran walking home with Sonoko and her male friend. _I guess I can still keep on lying._ Ai was feeling troubled and her only confidante was busy running after his lady love.

Ai wasn't feeling very well. She wanted a drink. That night isn't going to happen again_. I just need a cup. I can't buy it in stores and the Professor doesn't have any alcohol in his house. I guess I have to sneak in and get some Bourbon at Kudo's house again. I think Subaru has class at this time. I'll just be fast. Very fast. He wouldn't even know I went there. _

She went to Subaru's place and searched in the cupboards for some whiskey_. Damn it. Did he move them? Where are they?_ After a few minutes of opening cupboards, she found a bottle. _Should I bring this back home? No. The Professor will see. Should I drink it here? Okay. I'll drink one cup here. I'll be fast. I just need to get things off my mind. _

She was halfway through her second cup when a concerned voice said, "Drinking again? That can't be good."' Ai thought her conscience was starting to give her a lecture but she looked up and saw Subaru at the kitchen's doorway. The glass almost slipped out of her hands. Damn it. Why does he have perfect timing? Ai was silent.

"Is something troubling you Princess? I will soon run out of Bourbon.", Subaru said jokingly. "Perhaps my company could be of assistance?", he said with a smile.

_You are the problem idiot. You're the one who's making things complicated right now._ But Ai just kept silent.

"I know a good cafe nearby. Do you want to drink some coffee there?"

_I guess coffee wouldn't hurt. I mean, I do need company. Conan is busy running after Ran. The Professor is busy with his invention. I can't tell Yoshida-san and the others about this. I don't even have to tell him anything. Just drinking coffee with someone may be helpful._ Ai gave a short nod and she went with Subaru to a nearby cafe.

Halfway through their cups of coffee and neither of them has said a word. With a clearer head, Ai breaks the silence, "Why did you lie?"

Subaru smiled and replied, "I know you don't want them to worry. Fear not, your secret is safe with me Princess. I'll protect it with my life." And he took another sip.

_I know this guy gave me the creeps but somehow I feel like he isn't lying._

"Anyway, for your safety, I think you shouldn't hang around my place for a while."_ You distract me intensely Princess._ "I think my walls have ears at the moment."

Ai's eyes widened and she felt a shiver run down her spine. The Black Organization? Are they watching her from his house? Ai clenched at her coffee cup. If she was in her normal size, she might have crushed it. Subaru sensed this fear and he assured her, "Don't worry. It seems like she… I mean they... are only interested in my boring life. I wonder why. But just to be safe, I think you shouldn't have a drink or a sleepover any time soon.", Subaru said this with a smile but low enough to show that he is serious.

_Of course not! That was a nightmare. _

Ai and Subaru finished their coffee in silence. Somehow Ai realized that coffee may be a better option than Bourbon. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for Ran to clean Shinichi's place again. Ai saw her approach their street from a window in the Professor's house and she knew this was an opportunity to know more about Subaru-san. She's sure that's there's more to him than meets the eye. Why do his walls have ears? She was certain he was hiding something. That something may be crucial to whether or not she should trust him completely. He said she shouldn't go there but going with Ran to clean seems harmless. She headed on outside for her 'accidental' bumping into Ran.

"Ai-chan, hello. How are you? Are you heading out?"

"Uh yeah. I want to buy something in the convenience store. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm here to clean Shinichi's house."

"Ah, where's your friend?"

"Oh Sonoko? She suddenly had an upset stomach and she had to go home."

_All according to plan._ Ai grinned inwardly. "Do you need help cleaning?"

"Don't you have to go somewhere?"

"I'm not hurrying. Plus, the Professor is out at the moment. I have no one with me at home."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Ai-chan."

Ran rang the doorbell but no one answered. It seemed like Subaru wasn't home. Oh, how perfect. Ran used her keys and they entered. They started cleaning the library. _It's pretty clean here. He usually stays here. I might discover something._ Ai was wiping books on a shelf when she saw a strand of hair peering under the shelf. It was light - colored. Ai wondered if Subaru brings a girl home and she was quite annoyed at the thought. It's shoulder-length. Could be a guy or girl's. Probably not a girl's, she reassured herself. But this color… It's familiar. Ran noticed Ai deep in thought and she approached Ai. Ai sensed her approaching and quickly secured the hair strand in her pocket. "You must be tired Ai-chan. Let's rest for a while.", she said in her usual caring demeanor. Ran reminded Ai of her sister. They both had long hair and the concerned aura of an older sister. She's a keeper definitely. Her mind flitted to Kudo and she let out a soft sigh. Even if they both liked the same guy, Ai couldn't hate her. She resembled her sister too much. That light air, that kind smile, that nurturing spirit, it was impossible to hate. Ai missed her sister deeply. Right. Her death anniversary is coming up. Ai smiled. _Maybe this is my sister's way of reminding me of her loving presence._

Ran was looking at a photo album and Ai went up beside her. She was looking at a photo of her and Shinichi when they were little. _Wow, Conan really looks like his younger self. I wonder why Ran doesn't see the resemblance?_

"Ai-chan, look. This is Shinichi and me when we were younger. Doesn't he look like Conan?", Ran said with a smile. "Really? I think Edogawa-kun is uglier than your boyfriend." Ai's reply made Ran blush. They continued chatting about Ran's childhood with Shinichi when Ai sensed a presence. She looked at the doorway and Subaru was standing there smiling. _This looks all too familiar. _"Seems like you ladies could use some refreshment. I can prepare some in the kitchen." When did he come back? This guy can act quite stealthily. Who is he really?

Ran and Ai followed Subaru into the kitchen. He served them lemon iced tea. They chatted a bit while drinking iced tea. Ran then got up and excused herself. She said she was going to use the washroom. As she got up and went away, Subaru's gaze followed her. _Oh my, do you also like her?_ "She's quite cute huh?", Ai said with a suggestive smile. Subaru was a bit embarrassed being caught like that but he merely replied, "For sure. Kudo-kun is a lucky guy. But she reminds me of someone very special." Someone special? Does Ran have a generic face or do Subaru and Ai share an acquaintance? Ai was caught in her own thoughts, when Subaru quipped, "Princess, didn't I tell you to keep away from here? You seem to be attracted to this house.", he said with a teasing smile. _You raise a lot of interest Subaru-san._ Ran then entered and asked Ai if she wanted to walk with her to the store.

Subaru stood up and said he'll walk with the girls since it is starting to get dark. _Who can't keep away now?_ Ran waved goodbye and walked towards the detective agency's street while Subaru and Ai walked towards the convenience store. Subaru said he'll wait for Ai outside and Ai proceeded to browse through the fashion magazines since she didn't really have anything to buy.

Subaru was standing outside the store and observing Ai at the corner of his eye. She's looking at fashion magazines. _You don't need fashion trends Princess. You're beautiful the way you are._ Ai caught him looking at her and he quickly averted his gaze. He let his mind wander. The picture of Ai and Ran cleaning the library earlier came back to him. _The happy sisters_, he thought with a smile. Akemi... He let out a sigh. He was beginning to wallow in guilt when suddenly, from across the road, he saw Akemi. It can't be. Maybe it's someone that looks like her? The lady looked at him back squarely in the eyes. Vermouth? Is it her again? He looked harder but a car passed by and the lady disappeared. _Is Akemi trying to tell me something?_ _Her death anniversary is near._ _Maybe she wants me to think about her more, to be remorseful, to think of her sister less..._ Before he could be completely engulfed by his thoughts, he decided to bring Ai home.

While browsing, Ai was observing Subaru who was standing outside. _Who are you really Subaru-san? The longer I spend time with you, I become more certain that I actually know you. _She caught Subaru's gaze and Subaru quickly looked away and faced the street. Ai kept observing him intently when she noticed him stiffen a bit. It seemed like he saw someone from across the street. She tried to see who that was but Subaru was completely blocking her view. Who was that? Subaru then shifted and went inside the store. Ai looked across the street and there was no one of interest there. Subaru then asked her if she was done and she gave a short nod. He seems disturbed. Who did he see? Ai and Subaru walked home absorbed in their own thoughts. _Subaru-san, who are you and who is tormenting you? _Ai clutched the hair strand in her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to update. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy. :)

* * *

It was that day of the year. Professor Agasa's beetle turned to a halt a few blocks away from the cemetery. He turned off the engine and there was total silence. He looked at his rear view mirror and saw Ai looking out the window. Her mind was adrift and it seems she didn't notice the beetle stopping at all. After all this time, this was the first time she was going to the cemetery to visit her sister's grave. The Professor carefully called her attention, "Ai-kun...". Ai snapped out of her trance with a bit of a start and met the Professor's worried gaze. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine Professor. Thank you." Ai opened the door and got out. "I'll be waiting for you here.", said the Professor from his window. "Okay. I won't take long." Ai started walking away. After a few steps, the Professor called out to her, his head and arm sticking out of his window, "Ai-kun". Ai looked back. "Take care."

"I'll be fine Professor. I'm not a little girl." And she managed to curve a part of her mouth upwards into what could be considered a smile. The Professor sighed and tried to smile too. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Should I tell Shinichi? Ai-chan said not to tell him. What should I do with these children? _Agasa sighed.

Ai proceeded walking towards the cemetery. She took slow steady steps on the pavement. The Professor was right to be worried. She was worried out of her mind. Normally, Ai would spend the day in her room crying. She would remember the good times she shared with her only sister. She'd remember how she would keep her human despite the organization's influence. She even kids her of getting a boyfriend. Ai smiled at that thought. And for some reason some images flashed in her mind. If she wasn't so nervous, she might have blushed. But all that cheer, that lively smile, that concern, that one and only family left to her, her guardian angel, her star in the darkness, all that was gone now - all because of the organization. Ai stopped for a minute. She was both terrified and mad. Gin's murderous stare and Vermouth's teasing smile flashed in her mind.

Yes. They were the reason why she hasn't visited her beloved sister's grave. She feared that they may be watching, hiding in the dark, waiting for her to come like a hungry mouse yearning for cheese, before they close in and suffocate her in their steady grip. A shiver was running through her body. She knew that this was highly likely to happen. She could be walking into a trap right now. Or worse, her death. She squeezed her tiny hands into a fist and fought the fear. No. Enough hiding. My sister deserves a visit. I should have long done this. After all, she laid her life for me. I'm so sorry Onee-san. It's taken me this long to visit you. I don't care if I die. Maybe at least then I will be with you again... and no one will die because of me anymore.

Ai felt the wind on her face. She looked up. Ai was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize she has reached the cemetery. She saw a familiar pink car parked in front. Subaru-san? What is he doing here? I'm overthinking again. There are many pink cars. It might not be him. Focus Shiho. This visit is about your sister. No boys allowed. She took a deep breath and entered the cemetery. This is it. No turning back now.

* * *

A lady with long brown hair was standing beside a grave. She was carefully tracing the outline of the grave with her forefinger, a satisfied smile across her face. Her daydreaming was interrupted by a phone call. She gets her phone from her bag. She looked at the caller ID with a slight grimace, let out a sigh, and answered.

"Bourbon, what do you need?"

"I need some files from you remember?"

"I'll give them to you later."

"Where are you?"

"I'm meeting somebody. I have to go."

The lady put her phone back in her bag. Bourbon was standing behind a tree carefully watching her every move. Bourbon looked at her and felt a hint of sadness. Why is she wearing that disguise? What are you up to Vermouth? He missed Akemi deeply. He loved her after all. Seeing her there, a few feet away from him, opened up his memories of her. Vermouth is great at disguises but she couldn't copy her smile nor the way her hair dances with the wind. His nostalgic expression turned grim. She's gone now. There is nothing he could do if the organization orders her dead. She's dead because of two people - Shuichi Akai and Shiho Miyano. I know they're out there somewhere. If I could get to them, I am the only one who can finish them. I am the only one who should finish them for my beloved Akemi. His anger was steadily rising when he saw Vermouth hide behind a nearby grave. It's showtime. Who are you meeting Vermouth? Who are you meeting with my dear Akemi's beauty?

A bespectacled man with dark pink hair was seen approaching. He had a somber countenance as his steps brought him closer to the grave. The man stood in silence in front of it. He felt eyes on him. He had enough experience to have a sense for that. He kept his cool and observed quietly. Deep inside he was enraged that these people are making her resting place a place of ambush, but he won't give them what they came there for. He would just keep his calm and act accordingly. And this was quickly put to the test. A woman stepped forward from a nearby grave. In fact, not just any woman. She greatly resembled the lady that he was mourning for. She also had long brown hair. But aside from the physical, she couldn't copy Akemi's cheerful glow.

"Remember me? You don't seem surprised to see me anymore.", Vermouth said with a slight pout.

"Well, this isn't the first." Subaru replied in a serious tone.

"What are you doing here?" Vermouth looked at the grave. "Do you know her?"

"She's my friend.", Subaru answered carefully.

Vermouth was tracing the edge of the grave again. "I don't think she has a lot of friends.",

"We met in university."

"What an intriguing university.", Vermouth replied playfully, emphasizing the word 'intriguing'.

From the corner of her eyes, Vermouth saw a little girl standing a few feet away from them, watching her little act.

* * *

Ai picked up her pace with resolve and turned at the right corner. Her picked up pace was short-lived for she slowed down a few meters away from her sister's grave. She saw a man standing in front of it, brooding. His spectacles covered his eyes from her view but she wouldn't be surprised if tears were beneath those lenses. Subaru-san... he looks so sorrowful. _Why do you know my sister? Onee-san... Who is he?_

As though the heavens heard her thoughts, the answer started unfolding before her. Her sister in the flesh appeared in front of Subaru. She stopped dead on her tracks. Who is this woman? Where did she come from? Ghosts aren't real, Ai reassured herself. Who is this imposter? The woman seemed to be talking to Subaru. She had her sister's long brown hair and surely they looked alike. It was a great copy but not entirely accurate. Her sister exuded a charm, a positive energy, that always lifted Ai's spirits. This woman... she looked like she brought anything but good news.

The woman talked to Subaru for a bit. Ai couldn't hear what they were talking about. She was trying to read their mouths but the woman might have sensed her efforts to do so. She partly looked in Ai's direction and smiled. Subaru noticed this and followed her gaze. As his head turned towards Ai's direction, the woman held his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It all happened so fast, in the span of a second maybe. This woman was swift. Ai couldn't believe her eyes. As if matters couldn't get any more disturbing, the lady looked her straight in the eyes as she kissed Subaru. A shiver ran through Ai's whole body and for a second she forgot how to breathe. She froze. This feeling. The skilled disguise. Vermouth.

Ai bowed down and shivered in fear but she could feel Vermouth's penetrating gaze towards her. She was daring her to look on. Ai gathered up all the fighting spirit she fostered as she walked up to her sister's grave. _Don't fail me now. I need to stay strong. Onee-san..._ She got a hold of herself and barely stopped shivering. She looked up. Vermouth's lips were still locked with Subaru's. Their kiss is just taking forever. She wanted to punch her in the face but she had her sister's face. _How dare she use my sister's face for her fancy acts?!_ Ai's fists were slowly curling up and she was starting to feel anger rise up. But there it was - the answer to her questions about Subaru. Onee-san kissing Subaru... Subaru is... with a soft whisper, the name left her pale lips, "Moroboshi..." Ai felt like she was struck by lightning. She realized the answer to her questions about Subaru and she feels electrocuted, she couldn't move. She was shivering again and her legs didn't want to cooperate. _I can't stay here. Enough!_

She didn't know what miracle moved her heavy legs but the next thing she knew, she was running away. Her tears were flowing like a river and they were blocking her vision but she was certain she had to run and run fast. She just needed to get out of that scene. _Why did I see this just now? I've been so stupid! I was about to trust him! What was I thinking? He's got me fooled this whole time! I'm so sorry Onee-san... I'm so sorry!_ Ai was running as fast as she possibly could as though she was fleeing from a fierce predator - the truth no less. She stumbled and fell a couple of times but she didn't mind. She ran straight ahead.

Subaru was calmly answering the lady's questions when she paused for a second seemingly occupied by a new presence. He turned his head towards the direction of interest. He saw Ai for a second before the lady in front of him in the incredible Akemi disguise, grabbed his face and kissed him. She really wasn't Akemi. Akemi wouldn't grab his face and kiss him haphazardly. They never actually got to kiss... And now there he was locking lips with a familiar face and yet feeling totally strange and detached at the same time. He dreamt of this happening. Just not this way. And definitely not with an imposter. More than that, not with Princess watching. From the corner of his sharp eyes, he saw Ai running away. His eyes were welling up and through this hazy vision, he saw teardrops fall behind Ai's hurried steps. She was terrified and hurt. And yet he couldn't move. He couldn't run after her, hold her in his arms, and say sorry. There are these alien lips on his holding him down like a ball on a chain. He wanted to push her away but she had Akemi's face. It was a disguise, he knew, but it was still incredibly difficult for him to push that lady away. _Princess... I'm sorry..._

"How Interesting. Vermouth, you always put up a spectacular show.", whispered a smiling Bourbon.

The Professor was idly waiting in his Beetle. He leaned back his chair and was half asleep when he saw Ai running towards the car. Professor Agasa sat up and looked closer. He saw that she was crying. He got out of the car and Ai came crashing towards him. She grabbed his sweater and cried in his fluffy stomach. For once she appreciated the warmth of his extra pounds. The Professor was shocked to see her weeping. He knew this was a sad day but he didn't expect her to look this bad. Still he embraced her and smoothed her hair telling her it's going to be okay. If only that were true.

* * *

"Shinichi, I'm glad you could come. I'm not sure what to do about Ai-kun.", The Professor said worriedly.

Conan was breathing a bit heavily. "Where... is... she?" He rushed to the Professor's house as soon as he called.

"She locked herself up in her room. I tried to give her soup and tend to her wounds but she wouldn't let me in. Can you help her Shinichi?" Conan could see the Professor's concerned expression under his furrowed brows. The Professor was alone if not for Ai. They were practically family. He was used to Ai being tough and collected. Heck, he was used to being disciplined by Ai when it comes to his eating habits. Seeing her break down like that was definitely disconcerting for the old man.

"I'll handle this. She's going to be sarcastic and sassy pretty soon.", He tried to assure the Professor with a smile.

"Thank you Shinichi." The Professor was slightly relieved to hear that.

Ai ran straight to her room and cried when they came home from the cemetery. There was no whiskey to drown this away. The wave of realization needs to crash down on the little girl's body_. I need this. I've been running away for too long. Come on wave. Hit me hard._ And she let herself drown.

Three short knocks. Ai was yanked out of her submerged state. "Go away.", Ai growled. _I'm not afraid of you Haibara-san. I know you won't bite. _Conan slowly turned the door knob and saw Ai's silhouette on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. It was dark in the room and Conan turned on the lights. Ai lifted her head like it was a bag of sand and looked in his direction. The light blinded her eyes for a second and she shielded them with her arm. When she put down her arm, Conan could see that her eyes were red and swollen from crying too much. _How long has she been crying? Hours? Seriously? Wouldn't her tear ducts have run out? _Conan put down the tray he held on the table beside Ai's bed.

"I brought soup and the first aid kit. The Professor is really worried about you." Ai sat up and Conan saw a few scratches on her knees, hands and legs. She was running away recklessly, even stumbling over pebbles and getting scratches from small rocks. What were you running from Haibara? The Organization? No. You usually freeze at the Organization. This was something worse. Something you couldn't bear. Something you definitely had to escape from. What is it? Conan knew he had to investigate. Ai wouldn't give him the answers he seeks for sure.

"I don't need you take care of me. I can do that myself. Leave me alone." Her voice was colder than usual and her eyes seemed to be in real pain from all that crying.

"You know you can't get rid of me easily Haibara. Just please sip some soup and let me tend to your wounds and then I'll get out of your sight." Ai sighed in resignation. _How can I refuse you, you annoying detective? _Her shaky hands got hold of the spoon. She gave it one soft blow and the soup's rich aroma filled her nostrils. She took a sip of the soup. It was hot and creamy. Her stomach was indeed pleased that its growls were finally answered. It cleared her foggy mind a bit.

Meanwhile, Conan was fumbling over the first aid kit. He found an ointment and was about to apply it on a scrape on Ai's knee. "You idiot. You have to clean the wound first." Conan laughed good-naturedly and itched the back of his head slightly embarassed. "Seems like you're back to your usual self." He said with a smile. "This soup works wonders. Did you bring this?" Ai inquired while taking another spoonful.

"Oh no, the Professor said Subaru-san brought that in when he heard you weren't feeling well." Ai dropped the spoon and hot soup fell on her skirt. She was a bit startled with the pinch of heat. "Are you okay?" Conan asked quite surprised at her reaction. "Ah yeah. I guess I'm still feeling a bit sluggish. Can you get me tea instead? I'll tend to my wounds. You have no idea what you're doing anyway." Conan let out his childish giggle and said, "You're right. I'll be back in a bit." He headed out the room and looked back at Ai before fully closing the door. _Subaru huh…_

* * *

Subaru was standing near a window overlooking the Professor's house. He saw Conan rushing inside the Professor's house and he smiled. "I guess he's your true protector Princess. I can never always be there." He was deeply disappointed in himself and took a sip of Bourbon whiskey as his mouth was beginning to curve into a frown.

"Need a refill?" The lady from the cemetery was holding up the bottle with a smile. "Why are you here again? And why are you still wearing that disguise?", Subaru could not hide the irritation in his voice. It's her fault that he's in this mess right now. His cover is blown and Princess thinks he betrayed her. Well, better his cover blown than hers. Vermouth poured more whiskey in his cup. He took another sip. If he was to be honest with himself, he knew he can't blame this woman. He was at fault for all this. He could have pushed her away but he didn't. He did this to himself. Maybe it's better that Ai avoids him. Maybe Conan is enough to protect her. And he took another sip. "Don't you like my disguise? Admit it, you miss her right?", the lady said teasingly. "Someone else has my heart and your disguise will not make it change its mind.", he replied firmly.

_That woman. Why does she get all the guys_? Vermouth was slightly annoyed but she keeps her cool. A woman like her knows how to play these games. She's been playing them for quite some time now after all. "You know, there's only one way you can always be by her side like that detective boy." Subaru knew what she was referring to. He looked at her and got his confirmation. She was holding up a pill between her fingers. It looked like an ordinary pill but with this woman holding it, he knew it was a deal offered by the devil. She enclosed the pill in his hands. He held it up between his fingers right where the moonlight can illuminate it.

* * *

Sooo. What do you think? I'm always delighted to hear your thoughts. Till the next chapter!


End file.
